omega_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the timeline for the events of Omega Comics. Earth Timeline * Before Time: A race of beings decide to come together and create existence. * Around 20M years ago: The Dinosaurs die out, leaving only a single island left of them. * 723 BC: The Greek Gods have their first meeting with the human race. * 1184-1194 BC: The Trojan War is fought. By the end the Gods decide they should keep themselves a secret from the world. * 1603 AD: Ving Vong becomes a Shaman. * 1609 AD: A group known as the Black Hand are formed. * 1656 AD: The Black Hand are found out and exposed. * 1657 AD: Rumors fly about the Black Hand still being active. * 1789 AD: Artemis secretly aids in the French Revolution. * 1914 AD: World War One begins. * 1916 AD: The world's first half man half machine is created, beings who would later become known as cyborgs. * 1917 AD: The world's first cyborg is shot and killed while saving another soldier. * 1918 AD: World War One ends, many celebrate except the Greek God Ares, who wishes to cause another. * 1929 AD: The old legend of the Black Hand sparks again. * 1932 AD: The world's first reported super human is found. * 1939 AD: World War II is started. * 1942 AD, February 15th: The Nazis attempt to create their own cyborg after learning of America's during WWI. * 1942 AD, February 18th: The cyborg is almost completed, but the whole operation is shut down when it turns out the man creating the cyborg is Jewish. * 1944 AD: The world's first super human saves Winston Churchill's life, earning super humans a good reputation. * 1945 AD, April 30th: Adolf Hitler is found dead after shooting himself in the head. * 1945 AD, June 4th: Ares almost exposes himself to the human race and is disgraced. * 1945 AD, September 2nd: WWII is won by the Allies. Many celebrate. * 1947 AD: The Cold War begins. * 1954 AD: The KGB are formed. * 1960 AD: A Russian project known as "Gilgamesh" is started. * 1967 AD: Gilgamesh is found out by the American government and shut down. * 1969 AD, July 20: Neil Armstrong lands on the moon, while America secretly launches a satellite towards an unknown Alien Planet. * 1969 AD, July 24th: The satellite is brought back to Earth after the Russians find out about it. * 1969 AD, July 25th: A strange alien creature is found on the satellite, a government scientist catches it and locks it away. * 1974 AD: The KGB attempt to create super humans, but fail. Most die, with only one surviving. He is in a coma which no one thinks he will wake up from. * 1980 AD: The Black Hand rumors resurface, so the government research it. They find out the Black Hand are still around but decide not to tell anyone. * 1981 AD: Jonathan Wells is made the world's first man made super human and fights during the Cold War. * 1989 AD, February 16th: The Russians begin work on a strange machine which can enter another world. * 1989 AD, July 2nd: The machine is finished. A man steps up to test it, but is trapped in the other world when the machine blows up. * 1991 AD: The Cold War ends. * 1994 AD: The super humans gain a less favorable reputation with many after a super human blows up himself and a University. * 1995 AD, July 6th: The Super Human Right Foundation (SHRF) is founded. * 1995 AD, September 4th: The base of the SHRF are attacked by anti-super human extremists, with many being on the Foundation's side. * 1996 AD: President Bill Clinton reveals he is in favor of the Super Human Rights Foundation. * 1998 AD, July 1st: A super human student is killed by his classmates, sparking controversy. * 1998 AD, July 8th: The students who killed the super human are found guilty of murder. * 1999 AD: The world's first super hero begins saving lives in New York, with many following after. * 2000 AD: The Black Hand disband after they are revealed to the world yet again. * 2006 AD, July 4th: The world's first super hero is shot and killed by the world's first super villain. * 2006 AD, August 1st: The world's first super villain is found guilty of murder and is given the electric chair. * 2009 AD: A super human is elected President of the USA. * 2010 AD, January 4th: The Black Hand come back together, but don't hide themselves this time. * 2010 AD, January 10th: The Black Hand are declared an official terrorist organization. * 2012 AD: The world faces a massive scare when a large meteorite hits it. Nothing seems to happen, but the U.S. government decide to not allow anyone near it just in case. * 2014 AD: A super human is made Time Magazine's person of the year, causing controversy. * 2015 AD: The U.S. government find out about the Russian's old dimensional machine and attempt to create their own. * 2016 AD: The machine is finished, but is shut down after the Russian man who entered back in 1989 comes out and kills one person before being shot. * 2017 AD, March 4th: Super heroes begin showing up again. Space Timeline * Before Time: A group of beings create the universe. * 1 AZ: The Minox are created. * 1 AZ: 12 Planets, and Races were made. * 2 AZ: The Minox and Quaas go to war. * 4 AZ: The Quaas create a powerful weapon called the Death Bringer. * 7 AZ: The Xnoxy help the Egyptians on Earth make the pyramids. * 10 AZ: The Quaas took over Myxria * 11 AZ: A genetic bomb creates 10 new planets. * 22 AZ: The War finally ends with the Quaas being split into one planet. * 25 AZ: Claax Moxo, the leader of the Minox, gets assassinated by a unknown alien. * 26 AZ: A mysterious weapon made by the Serpians is tested on a unused Planet. * 26 AZ: The Minox elected a new leader Von Merso. *30 AZ: The Minox became a tyrannical race. *31 AZ: Earth Satellite found the Minox home planet. *31 AZ: Zar-Mon investigates the satellite.